Verrat
by YuryJulian
Summary: Es ist Verschwörungstime in der Soul Society. Wer ist es dieses Mal, der sich gegen alle anderen wendet und wird es ein Happy End geben? Nur was für eingeweihte, seid gewarnt, das Ding hier hat Spoiler!


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Bleach gehören Kubo Tite und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Fanfics! _

**Challangebedingung: **Matsu trifft auf Gin oder Gin kontaktiert sie irgendwie, was weiß ich und bringt sie fast dazu die Seite zu wechseln O.o Hitsu weiß das zu verhindern, ob nun durch ne Unterhaltung oder unbewusst, einfach weil Hitsu so ein lieber Taichou is und Matsu es dann allein schon wegen ihm nicht fertig bringen würde (nicht, dass sie es wirklich jemals fertig bringen würde O.o allerdings hat sie sicher schon mal drüber nachgedacht, denk ich...ich mein sie und Gin...was auch immer laber) - Samusa

**Genre: **General/Drama – ist das überhaupt eines? Ka, wird sich zeigen.

**Rating:** KG+

**Spoiler: Ja, aber hundertpro! Also, alle die die Soul Society Kapitel nicht kennen und keine Ahnung haben, was unter den Captains abging, sollten lieber mit dem lesen noch ein paar Jährchen warten. Bei der Zeit, bis hier die Manga raus kommen, wird das wohl noch dauern. **(kauft die englischen)

**Author:** Yury Julian

_Taichou Captain_

_Fukutaichou Vizecaptain_

**Verrat**

Schon als er das Büro betrat, wusste er, dass etwas faul war. Matsumoto strahlte ihn vom Schreibtisch an und ordnete noch schnell die Unterlagen. „Ah, Taichou, wie lief das Training?", fragte sie und das in einer Art, die ihn erst recht misstrauisch werden ließ.

„Wie immer", sagte er beiläufig und trat langsam an den Tisch heran.

„Sehr gut", sagte sie und legte den Stapel auf den Tisch. „Ich habe das hier alles erledigt und gehe dann. Du kannst es nochmal durchsehen, falls ich mich irgendwo vertan habe. Also, bis morgen dann", sagte sie und huschte schnell aus dem Büro.

Das war es also gewesen! Hitsugaya seufzte auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie unter den Stapel all die Dokumente geschmuggelt, die sie nicht bearbeiten wollte und überließ das nun ihm. Er trat hinter den Schreibtisch und begann den Stapel nach bearbeiteten und unbearbeiteten Unterlagen zu sortieren. Was machte schon eine weitere durchgearbeitete Nacht auf seiner Liste?

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Bisher war keines der Dokumente unbearbeitet gewesen, doch das, was er nun in den Händen hielt, war eindeutig kein Bericht der zehnten Division. Der Umschlag trug den Namen seines Fukutaichous und war ein Brief von einem unbekannten Absender. Hitsugaya warf einen Blick zur Tür. Wollte sie, dass er ihn fand? Aber warum? Sollte sie ihn auf die Probe stellen und einfach eines ihrer Spielchen mit ihm treiben, oder verbarg sich etwas anderes dahinter? Matsumoto waren solche Dinge durchaus zu zutrauen, dennoch glaubte er nicht von ihr an der Nase herum geführt zu werden. Sie hatte sich merkwürdig verhalten, das war ihm nicht entgangen und er sollte auch ganz sicher diesen Brief finden.

Hitsugaya ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und öffnete den Umschlag.

_Rangiku, _

_nochmals vielen Dank, dass du zu dem von mir vorgeschlagenen Treffen gekommen bist. Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen, wie sehr du mir weiterhin vertraust und es tut ehrlich gut, jemand anderen zu sprechen, der nicht Aizen, Tousen oder einer dieser dummen Hollows ist. _

_Hast du schon über mein Angebot nachgedacht? Verlieren würdest du dabei auf keinen Fall, das sei dir versichert, doch in der Soul Society bleiben wird dir nichts bringen. Nur wenige stehen oben an der Spitze und die haben das Sagen. Wer nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt, der hat verloren. Sieh dir nur deinen eigenen Captain an. Wer bitte kommt auf die Idee einem Kind die Kontrolle über eine ganze Division zu geben? Er ist zu ungestüm und zu aufbrausend und nebenbei hält er sich für die Antwort auf alle Fragen. Du leidest unter ihm, genauso wie auch ich unter der Fuchtel von Yamamoto Taichou gelitten habe. Diese zwei Taichous sind diejenigen, die derzeitig alle Macht ausüben in der Soul Society. Befreie dich von ihnen, komm zu mir und den anderen. Wenn man einmal raus hat wie man mit den Hollows umgehen kann, dann ist es sogar ganz nett hier. Ich weiß doch wie gerne du dich verwöhnen lässt. Stell dir nur vor, wie es wäre, wenn du dich von morgens bis abends bedienen lassen könntest und müsstest keinen Finger mehr rühren. Niemand würde dich aus dem Bett werfen oder herum kommandieren. Du hast dich doch immer über Hitsugaya beschwert, der dich nur für seine Arbeiten missbraucht. _

_Mein Angebot steht weiterhin und ich gebe nicht so leicht auf. Du solltest dich wirklich fragen, was dir wichtiger ist und was du willst. In der Soul Society wirst du unterjocht, je länger du schweigst und dir alles gefallen lässt. Es ist nicht so, dass jeder gleich berechtigt ist. Nicht die Hollows sind die Feinde, sondern die, denen wir dienen sollen, wenn es nach ihren Willen geht._

_Ich hoffe dich bei unserem nächsten Treffen wieder zu sehen. Es wird am selben Ort sein, wie zuvor um kurz nach Mitternacht. _

_Gin_

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen war Matsumoto Rangiku wie von allein zu dem Waldstück gegangen, das gar nicht so weit von dem Komplex mit den dreizehn Divisionen entfernt war. Ihr missfiel es hier zu sein, doch etwas in ihrem Innern hatte sie dennoch hierher geführt. Hinter einem Baum trat er wie ein Geist hervor. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er eingetroffen war oder aber er wartete bereits auf sie. „Gin", brachte sie überrascht über die Lippen.

„Du bist also doch wieder gekommen. Hast du über meine Worte nachgedacht?", fragte er sofort und kam damit augenblicklich zum Punkt.

Matsumoto senkte den Blick und sah zur Seite. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Ihre Arme schlang sie um den Körper, wie als wäre ihr kalt. Hoffentlich hatte er ihn gefunden, dachte sie bei sich, als hinter ihr eine Stimme ertönte.

„Ichimaru!" Der Zorn, der sich in diesen Namen mit mischte, ließ einen den Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dem hübschen Fukutaichou der zehnten Division nahm dies jedoch eine starke Last von den Schultern.

„Uh, oh, wenn das nicht unser Wunderkind ist", sagte Gin grinsend, der sich von dem Neuankömmling nicht sonderlich gestört fühlte.

„Nimm den Mund nur nicht zu voll", sagte Hitsugaya und trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume näher. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen stand eine tiefe Zornesfalte und die Hände ballte er zu Fäusten. „Sprich, hat es dir und Aizen nicht bereits gereicht Hinamori gegen mich aufzubringen? Wolltet ihr nun auch Matsumoto in eurer dreckiges Komplott mit hinein ziehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", sagte Ichimaru und grinste weiterhin unschuldig vor sich hin.

„Oh doch, das weißt du sehr wohl. Ich habe den Brief gelesen, den du Matsumoto geschrieben hast. Ich bin froh, wenigstens darüber im Bilde zu sein und du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass ich mir das nicht gefallen lasse. Deine und Aizens schmutzigen Lügen werden nicht lange ungesühnt bleiben."

„Mir wird ja richtig Angst dabei", sagte Ichimaru. „Was willst du tun?" Er blickte zu Matsumoto. „Rangiku hat sich vielleicht bereits entschieden, was sie tun will." Ichimaru streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Komm mit mir mit. Der Kleine hier hat gleich wieder einen seiner Wutanfälle und bis dahin sollten wir besser weg sein. Bestimmt hat er bereits Angst, morgen allein eine ganze Division führen zu müssen und kommt mit der Verantwortung einfach nicht mehr zurecht." Er lachte höhnisch auf.

Hitsugaya drehte sich herum und sah seinen Fukutaichou an, der zögernd auf die ausgestreckte Hand ihres Freundes Gin sah. „Nicht", flüsterte der Taichou der zehnten Division und ihre blauen Augen trafen seinen Blick.

„Komm mit mir", wiederholte Ichimaru seine Aufforderung.

Langsam schüttelte Matsumoto den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht", sagte sie leise und sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihrem Freund. „Es tut mir leid, aber...", sie musste eine kurze Pause einlegen, um sich zu sammeln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das richtig ist, was ihr tut. Die Soul Society ist nicht schlecht und auch mir geht es nicht schlecht. Ich beschwere mich viel, das stimmt, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, warum ich von hier weg möchte. Mir geht es gut, da wo ich bin und ich habe meinem Taichou die Treue geschworen." Sie sah nun wieder zu Hitsugaya. „Und ich werde ihm auch treu sein."

„Oh my, verstehe", entgegnete Ichimaru und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Da kann man wohl nichts machen. Ich hatte wirklich mit dir gerechnet gehabt, Rangiku. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du bereits so von diesen Idioten verblendet worden bist. Treue...", abschätzig schnaubte er auf. „So etwas gibt es in der Soul Society nicht. Es wird mit deinem Tod enden, diese Treue."

Hitsugayas Hand legte sich um den Griff seines Schwertes auf dem Rücken. „Treib es nicht zu weit, Ichimaru. Du bist mir bereits einmal unterlegen gewesen", drohte er.

„Ach, war ich das? Mir kam es eher so vor, als hätte ich dich besiegt, wäre nicht dein treuer Fukutaichou aufgetaucht", sagte Ichimaru und sah herablassend in Matsumotos Richtung, die mehr wie eine Beobachterin, denn wie eine Beteiligte an dem Ganzen wirkte.

„In einem fairen Kampf würde ich dich besiegen! Du hast dich nicht an die Regeln gehalten und wolltest betrügen, indem du wehrlose Personen angreifst. Das war kein Sieg, das war unfaires Spiel und das weißt du auch." Der Taichou der zehnten Division achtete sehr darauf sich keine Blöße zu geben und sich schnellstmöglich verteidigen zu können, sollte es nötig sein. Auch wenn Ichimaru nicht so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment sein Schwert ziehen, so war dieser dennoch schnell im Angriff.

„So, so", lächelte Ichimaru. Er atmete tief auf, so dass man deutlich die sich hebende Brust erkennen konnte. „Ich habe keine Lust mich erneut mit kleinen Kindern abzugeben", er zeigte böse grinsend die Zähne, doch Hitsugaya ging auf seinen Trick nicht ein. Er wollte ihn dazu zwingen ihn anzugreifen, bestimmt befand sich noch ein Ass in seinem Ärmel, das er ausspielen wollte. Dazu durfte er es unter keinen Umständen kommen lassen. Als dies auch Ichimaru erkannte, drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu und hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Gut, man wird sich sehen. Schade, dass du doch nicht mit mir kommst, Rangiku. Es hätte lustig werden können", sagte er und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Hitsugayas Anspannung löste sich und er ließ langsam sein Schwert los. Eben noch in angriffsbereiter Stellung, richtete er sich gerade auf.

„Taichou?", flüsterte Matsumoto leise hinter ihm, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Er wartete noch eine ganze Weile ab, bis er sich sicherer fühlte. Ichimaru konnte bereits wieder verschwunden sein, oder aber er wartete noch irgendwo in den Schatten,um ihnen einen letzten Schlag zu versetzen, mit dem sie nicht rechneten.

„Es...es tut mir Leid", sagte Matsumoto versöhnlich. „Ich hätte mich gar nicht erst mit ihm treffen dürfen." Ihre Stimme war erstickt, das Sprechen fiel ihr schwer.

„Schon gut", war alles, was Hitsugaya entgegnete. „Wir wissen nun, dass die Verräter weiterhin versuchen Zwietracht unter uns zu sähen und wir müssen damit rechnen, weitere Verbündete von ihnen unter uns zu finden." Er drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Ich werde morgen früh Yamamoto Taichou einen Bericht erstatten. Du solltest nach Hause gehen."

Schuldig blickte sie ihn an. „Aber...", es fiel ihr schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Was wird nun geschehen? Man wird mich doch sicherlich bestrafen, da ich mich mit ihm getroffen haben und ..."

„Wieso sollte jemand dich bestrafen? Du hast nur deine Pflicht getan und sofort deinem Taichou davon berichtet, als du von dem Verräter zu einem Treffen gebeten wurdest und man versuchte, dich auf ihre Seite zu holen."

„Ja, aber das ging bereits seit mehreren Wochen so. Das war nicht das erste Treffen mit Gin", sagte sie und ihr Blick wurde verzweifelter.

Hitsugaya schloss kurz die Augen. „Kümmere dich nicht darum. Ich werde davon nichts erwähnen und auch den Brief nicht übergeben. Yamamoto Taichou wird lediglich von heute Nacht erfahren. Ich sage ihm, man hat dich unter einem falschen Vorwand hierher gelotst und ich bekam das noch rechtzeitig mit, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern."

„Taichou...", Matsumoto war innerlich vollkommen aufgewühlt. „Wieso willst du mich schützen? Ich hätte dich hintergangen, wärst du nicht gekommen."

„So?", er sah sie fragend an, dann winkte er ab. „Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Du hast mir doch Treue geschworen, oder nicht? Davon hast du heute Nacht den Beweis erbracht und meine Aufgabe ist es jetzt, dir dies zu Gute kommen zu lassen, indem ich dich aus allen weiteren Angelegenheiten heraus halte. Nun geh nach Hause, es ist schon spät und wir haben morgen sicherlich einen weiteren langen Tag vor uns. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass wir diese Wälder nach Hinweisen von Aizen durchsuchen müssen, wenn Ichimaru hier regelmäßig auftaucht."

Er ging los und wollte zurück laufen, als ihn auf einmal jemand von hinten umarmte. „Danke", flüsterte Matsumoto ihm ins Ohr, ehe sie ihn wieder los ließ und an ihm vorbei lief. In dieser Nacht hatten sie sich gegenseitig den Beweis erbracht, dass sie sich aufeinander verlassen konnten. Denn nichts war schlimmer im Krieg als einen Partner zu haben, der nicht ganz hinter einem stand. Das galt auch für Shinigami und der ihnen bevorstehende Kampf würde mit Sicherheit kein leichter werden, aber ihr Vertrauen ineinander stärkte sie.

ENDE

written: 05/09/06


End file.
